


Tucked In

by Semi_problematic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Watching Someone Sleep, i wrote this in five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Eddie reached out and rubbed his knuckles against Venom’s cheek, his face pressed close to the pillow. The warmth wrapped around him felt amazing. Venom felt amazing. “Goodnight, love.”Eddie could feel Venom's eyes on him as he drifted off to sleep, but he did not feel afraid or uneasy. Eddie only felt one thing when Venom was around him, especially when he was close like this. Safety.





	Tucked In

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in five minutes don't flame me im begging

Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, staring down at his laptop. His eyes ached from staring at the bright screen for so long, but he needed to finish his article and get it submitted for editing. Eddie took a deep breath and began typing once more, his eyes growing heavy. He reread the same line repeatedly before closing his laptop and looking up at his clock. Half past midnight. Eddie stood up and walked towards his room, shutting the light off on his way in. He climbed onto his bed, kicking off his shoes and hiding his face in his pillows. 

In seconds Eddie began to fall asleep, his eyes closed and heavy. His legs hung off the side of the bed, his jeans and sweatshirt still on him. He tucked his arms beneath his pillow, sighing. Eddie tucked his legs up onto the bed, laying flat against the sheets and not bothering to cover up with his blankets. Eddie was half asleep when Venom began to tuck him in just like he did every night when Edie stayed up too late. 

Slowly, tentacles began slide out from beneath Eddie’s skin. They tucked themselves beneath the hem of Eddie’s jeans and began to pull until they slipped off and fell to the ground. The tentacles wrapped around his ankles and lifted his legs, moving them towards the middle of the bed. Gently, they pushed Eddie until he was in the middle of the bed, too. Next, Venom pulled the covers down slowly then lifting the blankets up and draping them across his body. 

**You stayed up too late.** He began tucking Eddie in, tucking the sheets beneath his body. **Again.**

“Gotta get the article done.” Eddie’s voice was muffled by the pillow. He yawned. “Gotta make sure it’s perfect.” 

**Won’t be perfect if you stay up so late that you fall asleep every night.**

“You got me there.” Eddie mumbled. 

**Got to take care of us, Eddie.** Venom wrapped himself around Eddie, a few tentacles wrapping themselves and creating his head, his eyes focused on Eddie. **Rest.**

“Mmm…” Eddie hummed, moving closer to Venom’s face. “Come here…” He leaned over and kissed Venom softly before laying back on his pillow and closing his eyes. 

Venom purred softly, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. **Goodnight, Eddie.**

Eddie reached out and rubbed his knuckles against Venom’s cheek, his face pressed close to the pillow. The warmth wrapped around him felt amazing. Venom felt amazing. “Goodnight, love.” 

Eddie could feel Venom's eyes on him as he drifted off to sleep, but he did not feel afraid or uneasy. Eddie only felt one thing when Venom was around him, especially when he was close like this. Safety.


End file.
